1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to various cutting tools such as die rule blades, slitter blades, hollow punches, etc. and more particularly to a novel cutting edge configuration.
2. The Prior Art
Several unsolved problems have existed in the art of cutting devices prior to the present invention. For example, many cutting devices have somewhat elaborate cutting configurations which are costly to form on the cutting blade. Many other cutting blade arrangements simply do not give a clean cut on the stock material as desired.
Still other problems arise in connection with a cutting die press. For example, many of the prior art cutting blades require a relatively high tonnage or force to press the cutting blade entirely through the stock material. In die presses where a resilient die pad is used, inordinate wear of the die pad has been experienced with various types of notched blades because of the cutting blade cutting away the die pad after it has sliced through the stock material. If a hard metallic back up die pad is used, the cutting blade is dulled by metal-to-metal contact after the cutting operation.
Specific examples of prior art cutting blade configurations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,277,764 to Henc, 3,422,712 to Lovas, and 201,104 to Frary. Each of these prior art devices likewise include inherent disadvantages not experienced by the present invention.
In short, the prior art does not provide the overall range of advantages or the structural arrangement or method of cutting edge disclosed herein.